Odeur chaude
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [OS] Primrose poussa la porte grinçante en repensant aux jolies maisons devant lesquelles elle venait de passer, dont sa préférée, celle du boulanger. Elle était constamment éclairée, et sentait bon, si bon… Tandis que Prim, depuis que les Pacificateurs contrôlaient plus sévèrement la forêt, sentait d'horribles crampes étreindre son estomac.


Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre de la 57ème **nuit écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "crêpe". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. **Rejoignez-nous !**

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai, bien entendu, aucun droit sur Hunger Games.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il commençait à faire très sombre, et elle n'aimait pas rentrer chez elle lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée. D'habitude, Katniss l'accompagnait mais aujourd'hui elle devait passer à la Plaque avec leur père, alors Prim devait faire le chemin seule. Les ombres disparaissaient, se confondant avec la nuit, laissant son imagination marcher à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dans le noir et la guetter ? Ils n'habitaient pas un quartier très rassurant, et les Pacificateurs aimaient bien patrouiller le soir pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien d'autre que les miséreux de Panem.

Prim resserra les bras autour de sa taille, grelotante. Il pleuvait à flot lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'école, l'averse n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais ç'avait été suffisant pour qu'elle soit trempée jusqu'aux os. Or, elle n'avait plus d'autres habits de rechange, elle avait beaucoup grandi ces dernières semaines, et il leur faudrait attendre un peu avant de gagner quelques sous supplémentaires qui leur permettrait d'acheter autre chose que le minimum vital de nourriture.

Penser à la nourriture lui rappela sa faim. Elle parvenait à y faire abstraction, la journée, quand elle était en classe, se forçant à rester concentrer. Elle mangeait bien, d'ordinaire, pas toujours à sa faim, mais elle n'avait jamais connu ces horribles crampes d'estomac. Les Pacificateurs étaient devenus plus stricts, sans doute sur ordre du Capitol, et leur père n'avait pu aller en forêt depuis deux semaines, et cela se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Aussi la fillette savait très bien qu'elle garderait ses vieux vêtements salis et miteux pendant un certain temps.

Elle était arrivée devant leur maison. Petite, brinquebalante et austère, mais ils ne pouvaient avoir mieux. Primrose avait toujours vécu là, et c'était malgré tout un lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle poussa la porte grinçante en repensant aux jolies maisons devant lesquelles elle venait de passer, dont sa préférée, celle du boulanger. Elle était constamment éclairée, et sentait bon, si bon…

Prim secoua la tête, chassant l'odeur imaginaire qui s'était emparée de son esprit, et entra dans sa maison. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, et fronça les sourcils. La délicieuse odeur persistait. Serait-elle en train de tomber malade ? Car en aucun cas sa mère n'aurait pu faire…

- Des crêpes ? échappa-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Ma primevère, dit son père, tu as un bon odorat.

- Tu es déjà là ? s'étonna-t-elle. Katniss aussi ? Vous ne deviez pas aller à la Plaque ?

- Si, mais j'avais conclu l'affaire ce matin, avant d'aller à la mine. Katniss m'a aidé à ramener les œufs, il n'aurait pas fallu les faire tomber…

- Alors, ce sont vraiment des crêpes ?

- Oui, mon trésor, lui dit sa mère en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Mais comment as-tu payé ? Les Pacificateurs…

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, Katniss baissa la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, conjura leur père. Ce soir, nous allons manger comme la boulanger. C'est à votre mère et à moi de régler l'argent. Et votre rôle… est de voir qui commencera la première crêpe !

Après un instant d'hésitation, les deux sœurs se jetèrent sur la table où, au centre, trônait une assiette d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur qui réchauffait toute la maison…


End file.
